<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years Ago by QueenofPasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853780">Ten Years Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta'>QueenofPasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wynonna Earp Apocalypse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Time, F/F, F/M, M/M, rebel nicole, smol grey's slip in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Wren and Wyatt Haught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wynonna Earp Apocalypse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a stand alone. It does go with my other fic entitled Finally Reunited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten Years Ago<br/>
Wynonna’s leg jiggled as she waited. An hour ago, she had gotten a frantic call from Waverly saying that she was in labor. Wynonna had jumped in the truck and high tailed it to the Haught household.<br/>
Waverly had been scrambling to put together a bag. Wynonna remembered how shaky her hands had been and how Waverly groaned and winced whenever a contraction hit.<br/>
“I just got the text. Is she okay?” Jeremy said as he rushed in with Robin closely behind.<br/>
Wynonna nodded and stood. “She’s okay for now. She’s trying to wait for Nicole.”<br/>
“Where is Nicole?”<br/>
“The city.”<br/>
Jeremy gasped. “That’s a good two hours away.”<br/>
Wynonna sighed. “I know. I called her and told her to get her butt down here about a half hour ago, right after Waverly called me. I only got her voicemail though.”<br/>
Jeremy started pacing. Robin put a hand on his arm and guided him to a chair.<br/>
Doc and Dolls rushed in a moment later. “Is everything okay?” Dolls asked.<br/>
Wynonna nodded. “She’s definitely in labor. She is scared and wants to wait for Nicole, but the doctor doesn’t agree. They're worried about complications since the kids haven’t baked enough.”<br/>
“Have you contacted Nicole?”<br/>
Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I’m not completely stupid. Me and Waverly both. Voicemail both times.”<br/>
“I’ll try.” Dolls said as he pulled out his phone.<br/>
“Okay. I’m going to see how she’s doing.” Wynonna walked over to Waverly’s room.<br/>
In the room, Waverly was clenching her teeth as another contraction rolled over her. Wynonna rushed to her side and gripped her hand.<br/>
Waverly looked over at Wynonna. Her eyes were filled with fear and Wynonna’s heart just about broke at the sight.<br/>
She stroked Waverly’s sweat soaked hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s going to be okay babygirl. I promise.” she whispered.<br/>
“I’m scared Nonna.” Waverly whimpered painfully.<br/>
Wynonna nodded and gave Waverly’s hand another squeeze. “I know.”<br/>
Wynonna’s pocket buzzed. She pulled out her phone and answered it.<br/>
“Earp here.”<br/>
“Wynonna!” Nicole was practically shouting into the phone.<br/>
Wynonna stood and sighed in relief. “Haught-shot. Finally.”<br/>
“Is she okay? Are the babies okay?” Wynonna could barely hear Nicole.<br/>
Wynonna nodded. “Waverly’s in pain, but okay. The babies are still in the oven. Where are you?”<br/>
“I may or may not have commandeered a helicopter when I heard your voicemail.”<br/>
Despite the stressful situation, Wynonna laughed. “I knew you had a little bit of rebel in you.”<br/>
“I’m about ten minutes away. Can I talk to Waverly?”<br/>
“Of course.” Wynonna handed the phone to Waverly.<br/>
“Baby? I’m scared.” Waverly’s voice trembled. “What if they aren’t okay?”<br/>
Wynonna could hear Nicole reassuring her.<br/>
“I know baby. Everything is going to be okay. I’m on my way. The babies are just excited to meet their amazing Mommy.”<br/>
Waverly sniffed. “Hurry.” She groaned as she felt another contraction.<br/>
“I’m under ten minutes away. I’ll be there in no time.”<br/>
“Okay. I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too. Forever and always.”<br/>
Waverly handed the phone back to Wynonna and clenched the bars of her bed to ride out the contraction.<br/>
“Hurry it up Haught. She’s been holding this off for an hour.”<br/>
“I can see the hospital.”<br/>
“I’ll meet you in the waiting room.”<br/>
“Roger that. Over and out.”<br/>
Wynonna hung up and raced out to the waiting room. “Haught’s ETA is about five minutes. Wave’s contractions are coming fast and furious.” She spotted Alice sitting in her dad’s lap.<br/>
“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”<br/>
Doc looked sheepish and Alice only smiled.<br/>
“Uncle Dolls came to get me. Is Auntie Wavy havin her babies?”<br/>
Wynonna nodded. “She is. We are just waiting for your Auntie Cole.”<br/>
As if she was summoned, Nicole raced into the room, her eyes frantic and red hair a mess. “I’m here! Where is she?”<br/>
“Follow me!”<br/>
Together the pair burst into Waverly’s room. Nicole immediately made her way over to her wife.<br/>
“I’m here baby. I’m here.” She grabbed Waverly’s hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.<br/>
The doctor walked in and saw Nicole. “Hello Sheriff. Ready for some babies?”<br/>
Nicole looked slightly terrified, but nodded.<br/>
The doctor nodded in return. “Okay. I’m Doctor Robbins.” She walked over to the bed and checked Waverly’s dilation. “I can feel the head of baby one. Sheriff, can you sit behind Waverly?”<br/>
Nicole did as she was asked.<br/>
“Okay Waverly, next contraction I want you to push okay?”<br/>
Waverly nodded. She winced as she felt the beginnings of a contraction.<br/>
“Okay. Push! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and breath.”<br/>
Waverly panted and leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder.<br/>
“You’re doing so good baby. I love you so much.” Nicole whispered into her ear.<br/>
“Okay Waverly. Next push. Ready? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Breath. Next push and you’ll have the first baby. Ready?” Doctor Robbins asked.<br/>
Waverly groaned and panted. “I don’t think I can do this.”<br/>
Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s sweat temple. “You are amazing. You can do this. You can do anything.”<br/>
Wynonna came over from her place by the door and grabbed her sister’s free hand. “You are Waverly Earp. You can do anything.”<br/>
“Haught.” Waverly panted. “Waverly Haught.”<br/>
Wynonna shrugged. “Technicallies. Now push out that baby!”<br/>
Waverly groaned as she pushed. She let out a small shout, and suddenly a cry filled the air.<br/>
Nicole’s eyes were watery as the nurse placed a baby on Waverly’s chest.<br/>
“Congratulations! It's a girl.” she said, smiling under her face mask.<br/>
Nicole was speechless.<br/>
“Hi babygirl 2.0.” Wynonna whispered to her niece.<br/>
The baby howled and the nurse picked her up and bounced her gently. “Let’s get you cleaned up huh?” Waverly looked at her sister. “Go with her please.”<br/>
Wynonna nodded and followed the cries of her niece.<br/>
“Okay. Baby number two. Ready? And push!”<br/>
Waverly shut her eyes and pushed with everything she had left. She fell back against Nicole again and panted.<br/>
“One more big push okay Mom? One more and baby two is out.” Doctor Robbins said.<br/>
Waverly nodded.<br/>
“Okay and push!”<br/>
Waverly screamed as she used the last of her being to push.<br/>
“And he’s out!”<br/>
Waverly fell back against Nicole one last time.<br/>
“He?” Nicole whispered.<br/>
The doctor nodded.<br/>
Nicole was speechless, she had a son and daughter with the love of her life. She was so lost in her emotion that it took her a moment to realize that the room was quiet. She looked around. Wynonna was standing by the nurse that had taken their daughter moments before. Her son was resting on Waverly’s, silent.<br/>
Waverly was rubbing his back softly and cooing.<br/>
“Why isn’t he crying?” Nicole asked softly.<br/>
“So babies don’t cry immediately. It’s nothing to work about.” Doctor Robbins assured her.<br/>
On cue, the baby started to whimper and cry. Waverly smiled at the small noises coming from her son.<br/>
“Got room for one more?” Another nurse approached holding their baby girl in his arms.<br/>
Nicole nodded and carefully made her way out from behind her wife. The nurse lowered the baby into her arms and reached for Wyatt.<br/>
“Can I clean up the little man here?” he asked.<br/>
Waverly lazily smiled and nodded. Wyatt whimpered once, but was otherwise quiet.<br/>
Waverly curled her arms around one of Nicole’s and set her chin on her shoulder so she could look down at their daughter.<br/>
“Hey pretty girl. It’s your mommies here. I’m your momma. Yes I am.” Nicole cooed to the small thing in her arms. “And next to me we have your rockin Mommy. She just pushed you and your brother out, yes she did. She’s a superhero.” Waverly smiled and yawned. Nicole kissed her forehead for the millionth time.<br/>
“You are a superhero Waverly Haught.”<br/>
“Hm.”<br/>
“The kids look good Haught.” Wynonna wandered over trying to discreetly wipe her eyes.<br/>
Nicole smirked. “Is the great Wynonna Earp crying?”<br/>
Wynonna glared at her sister in law. “I got some dust in my eye.”<br/>
“Sure.”<br/>
“So.” Wynonns said changing the subject. “What’s the kid’s name?”<br/>
Nicole looked at the little girl in her arms and then at Waverly, who was trying to stay awake. Waverly nodded at the unspoken question.<br/>
“Wynonna, this is Wren Augusta Wynonna Haught.”<br/>
Wynonna took a second to compose herself as her emotions threatened to take over.<br/>
“And here’s your mommies little guy.” The male nurse came back over to the bed with their baby boy.<br/>
Waverly seemed to perk up slightly and reached for her son. He grunted as Waverly got him situated.<br/>
“And what about my nephew? He got a name yet?” Wynonna sniffed.<br/>
Waverly nodded. “Wyatt Randy Julien Haught.”<br/>
“Wow. Two powerful names for two powerful kids. You guys did good.”<br/>
Waverly hummed and Nicole smiled. “Thanks Earp.”<br/>
“Do you want the rest of the family?” Wynonna asked edging closer to the door to give the new parents a minute with the babies.<br/>
“Alice first. Give us a few minutes first.” Nicole said as she pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead.<br/>
“Copy that.” Wynonna smiled once more at the domestic scene in front of her before turning and leaving quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>